


The Wasp Incident

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Scout's trying his best, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: AJ gets into some trouble, and Scout takes it upon himself to discipline him.





	The Wasp Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote. If you're new and you don't know who Dee and AJ are, the basic background is that they're my OCS and my Speedingbullet babies...but if you want to know where they came from exactly, I suggest reading my fics 'Dumpster Diving' and then 'Avalanche' (preferably in that order). Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

“Papa?” Dee came and stood in the doorway; her small frame illuminated by the sunset outside.

Sniper lifted his head a bit. “Yeah?”

Dee took a step forward, wringing her hands a little, before saying, “We found a wasp nest,”

“Oh,” Sniper blinked, relaxing again. “Tell your brother to leave it alone,”

Dee fell silent before she clarified, “He’s gonna knock it down,”

Before Sniper could even say anything, Scout was up in a flash, bolting outside while yelling, “AJ, no! Stop that right now!”

Sniper leaped up and pursued him outside, while Dee trailed along, and they found AJ standing by the side of the utility shed. He was staring up at the wasp nest, trying to climb a flowerpot with Scout’s bat gripped in his hand, and he had a look of determination in his eyes.

Scout immediately rushed up and yanked the bat from AJ’s hands, the force of the action nearly knocking AJ flat on his back, but Scout managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt and tug him up before that could happen.

“The hell is wrong with you!?” Scout barked, waving the bat in the arm. “You gonna knock down a freakin’ hornets’ nest, and you’re gonna do it with my bat!? Why!?”

AJ looked terrified, his lip quivering, his whole body tensing up. “I…I…”

“Hey, hey,” Sniper intervened, plucking AJ away from Scout and setting him down. “Didn’t I tell you not to mess around with insect nests!? That can be dangerous!”

“I know…” AJ admitted, looking away. “I wanted to see what would happen,”

“You’d get stung by bees!” Scout exclaimed. “That’s what would happen!”

“Jeremy,” Sniper cut in, giving him a look. “Not bees—wasps,”

Scout shook his head, grabbing AJ by the hand. “Whatever! Come on, kid, come inside!”

Sniper sighed, following them in, taking Dee by the hand. Dee looked up at him, concern in her eyes. “Is Daddy gonna kill AJ?”

“No,” Sniper shook his head. “Daddy’s not gonna kill AJ, don’t worry,”

Sniper entered in on the sight of AJ standing in the corner of the kitchen, sobbing audibly, while Scout sat at the table with his back to him. Scout had an unreadable look on his face, somewhere between guilt and anger and his hands shook a bit as they sat on the table.

Sniper watched for a moment, before setting Dee in front of the TV for a bit so he could talk to Scout.

“How’s it going?” Sniper asked in a hushed whisper, pulling up a chair and seating beside Scout.

Scout just held up his pocket watch. “He’s got another five minutes,” he murmured, still not making eye contact.

When the five minutes had passed, Scout got up and knelt to AJ’s level, turning him around to look at him. “Well?”

AJ took a few, shuddery breaths. “I-I-I’m sorry I took your bat and tried to knock down that nest, I won’t do it again,”

Scout nodded. “Okay, it’s okay,” he reached out and pulled AJ into a hug, patting his hair and taking a moment to kiss his temple. “I love you, please don’t do that stuff again,”

“Uh-huh,” was all AJ managed, sobbing pitifully into Scout’s shirt. He eventually calmed down, and Scout picked him up and took him right to bed. Sniper watched, eventually following suit and scooping up Dee to get her ready for bed.

Once the children had been tucked in, Sniper and Scout took a moment to drink some leftover beer in the kitchen, and they were quiet for a long time.

“So,” Sniper asked after a moment. “You didn’t spank him, did you?”

Scout just shook his head. “No, I didn’t,”

“Good,” Sniper laid his hand on Scout’s shoulder, resting it there. “Good…you probably wanted to,”

“God, I—” Scout set his beer can down, shaking his head. “I dunno…I was so pissed! I thought about it, but…I couldn’t do it, he could’ve gotten really fucked up by those damn bees,”

“Wasps,” Sniper corrected.

Scout waved him off. “Whatever. Anyway, I just…I love the kid, but I hope he learns his damn lesson,”

“He will,” Sniper assured, moving closer, curling his arm around Scout. “Kids do dumb stuff all the time,”

Scout groaned. “Yeah, I know. I was a kid too…and I was a dumb one,”

Sniper chuckled, moving in to kiss Scout’s forehead. “Mm, no…you just made dumb decisions, we all do,”

“I guess,” Scout cracked a smile, glancing up at Sniper. “I’m still tryin’, you know…”

“Me too,” Sniper admitted, resting his chin on Scout’s head. “Me too, love,”


End file.
